Take Two
by ConvictionSC
Summary: When the Collectors destroyed the SR1, he should've died- except he didn't. Finding himself in 2012, Shepard must deal with the fact that everything's a video game, and try to prevent the consequences that aren't. Takes place starting from the assault on SR1 - the end of ME3. Shepard/? Pairings open to suggestions.


**A/N: Again, this is based off a sudden spark. Don't know if this will last or not... Metamorphosis followers, I'll get to chapter 22 soon. Promise.**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Shepard_

"There's no time to argue! Kaidan, go!". Shepard could see the reluctance in the Lieutenant's eyes, even though they were hidden by the opaque visor of his helmet. "I've activated the distress beacon! The escape pods are ready for launch. Get everyone in there!", the blonde ordered, as he began to extinguish the flames in front of him.

"Joker's still in the cockpit! He won't budge!"

_What is that idiot doing?_"I'll take care of him. Go evacuate the crew.". When Shepard still saw Kaidan standing there, he added, "Alenko, _now._"

"I... _Aye aye_.", the subordinate relented, and sprinted off without another word.

Just as Shepard started to sigh in relief, a piece of metal sudden came crashing down, barely missing the Commander. _Have to get Joker out of here..._

Gingerly planting his footsteps away from random pieces of burning metal, he made his way to the cockpit as fast as he could. As expected, Joker was still in his seat, hands furiously swiping on the orange holographic console in front of him. Shepard placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Come on, Joker! We have to go!". Just then, the ship -or whatever remained of it anyway- shook again, as if confirming his statement.

"No! We can still save her!"

"Don't be an idiot, Joker! The Normandy's gone and you know it! There are only two choices right now: stay on this piece of junk and die with it, or run and live another day, _then_ I'll get a requisition order for another ship."

"Okay... Let's go.". Shepard would have taken time to console the Flight Lieutenant when he saw the crestfallen look on Joker's face - _if they weren't on a burning hunk of metal floating in space, that is._

The Commander hauled him up from his seat, and quickly rushed towards the last escape pod. "Oww, hey! Watch the ribs! Brittle-bone patient over here!". Shepard smirked widely, knowing that his companion would not be able to see it. At least the humour's still around.

"Get in!", he ordered, gently shoving Joker into the safety of the pod as he did so.

"Hey, watch it!"

Just as Shepard was about to enter the pod himself when another violent vibration caused the Commander to lose his grip on the ledge. The Normandy's severely weakened kinetic barriers had finally been broken through. It was impossible to fight the sudden loss of air that was pulling him away.

"Commander!", he heard Joker shout. _He doesn't have a suit. He'll die in vacuum. _Stretching his limbs to the best he could, Shepard barely managed to hit the eject button before being swept away by the invisible draught, crashing into several metallic objects along the way.

Before he knew it, he was already out of the burning frigate, floating in space. The oddly scenic view of a beautiful blue planet filled his view . Behind him, Shepard saw the their unknown assailants come in for another round, and with another blast of its laser beam, ripped what was left of the Normandy to shreds. The explosions that accompanied it should have been as loud as a thresher maw's destruction rampage, expect that there was only deafening silence. It's deep space, remember?

An unsettling hiss pulled him out from his train of thoughts. Then Shepard realised it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The air was escaping through a hole, and at a very fast rate. His hands searched every inch of his suit, trying to plug the unknown hole.

But his vision was getting dimmer by the second, the breaths shallower too. His hands stopped moving. Shepard knew he was dying.

_Funny. Blue's my favourite colour. _He managed a weak smile as he soaked in the stunning view of what he would later find out to be called Alchera. God's last gift maybe?

As he felt the last whisper of life escape his body through his lips, Shepard's mind could only think of one thing.

_I'm coming, Ash. Tell my mum and dad their son's coming home._


End file.
